Conferences for personnel of cancer data collection programs are being developed and conducted to help assure a high standard of quality of data collection and utilization to serve the purposes of the cancer program of which the data system is a key component. The conference programs are intended for staff of comprehensive and non-comprehensive cancer centers, community-based cancer control programs, institutions participating in cancer site-and system-specific network demonstration projects and individual hospitals or groups of hospitals with cancer registry programs or participating in clinical trials programs.